Franklin and Floyd Sneak off to Arby's
''Franklin and Floyd Sneak off to Arby's and Get Grounded ''is Sarah West's first episode of the Franklin and Floyd Get Grounded. Plot Franklin and Floyd Moriyama want their father to take them to Arby's, but their dad said they're having pasta salad for lunch, so the boys sneak off to Arby's so they can enjoy their food, only to get grounded by their father for leaving the house and forced to go to Daniel Tiger's Grr-ific Day with Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 SEA PH and his friends Transcript (Los Angeles, California, October 19, 2018) Franklin: Hey, Dad. Franklin and Floyd's dad: What is it, boys? Floyd: Can we got to Arby's? Franklin and Floyd's dad: No. Your mother is making pasta salad for lunch. Franklin: But, Dad, we want Arby's, not a yucky salad! Floyd: Yeah, let's go to Arby's! Franklin and Floyd's dad: Boys, I said no. (Franklin and Floyd get an idea) Franklin: Hey, Dad. Franklin and Floyd's dad: What now? Franklin: Can we please use the bathroom? Franklin and Floyd's Dad: Fine, but make it quick. (Franklin and Floyd walk into the bathroom. Then they open the window and run out of the house) Floyd: Ha ha! We tricked him! Our stupid parents will never know that we're sneaking off to Arby's! Franklin: No, they won't, Floyd! They don't understand that a good meal at Arby's is way better than disgusting pasta salad. Heh heh. (At Arby's) Floyd: We're here! Ready to get some good food, Franklin? Franklin: I sure am, Floyd! (The boys go to the counter and order their meals) Arby's Clerk: Hello, and welcome to Arby's. How may we help you today? Franklin: We would like a reuben sandwich, a roast beef sandwich, French fries, curly fries, a Pepsi and a Sierra Mist, and some turnovers, please. (Meanwhile at home, Franklin and Floyd's mother is getting lunch prepared) Franklin and Floyd's mom: Okay, the pasta salad's almost ready. Where are the boys? Franklin and Floyd's dad: I don't know. They should've been out of the bathroom a while ago, and... (Franklin and Floyd's dad has a sudden realization) Franklin and Floyd's dad: Wait a minute. I think they went to the bathroom so they could sneak off and go to Arby's while we weren't looking. They must be there by now. Ooh, they're so going to be in trouble if we see them. Come on, dear. Let's go find those boys. (They drive over to Arby's. When they get there, they see Franklin and Floyd walking out with their meals in their hands) Franklin and Floyd's mom: Look! There they are! And it looks like they've already ordered sandwiches or something. Franklin and Floyd's dad: What? Oh, I'm so going to let those boys have it! (Franklin and Floyd's dad gets out of the car and rushes over to the boys) Franklin: Uh-oh. I think our parents found out. Floyd: How did they know we were going to Arby's? Franklin and Floyd's dad: (Joey's voice) BOYS! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY HOME AND HAVE PASTA SALAD FOR LUNCH, BUT YOU JUST SNUCK OFF TO ARBY'S! THAT'S IT! WE'RE ALL GOING HOME RIGHT NOW! (At home) Franklin and Floyd's mom: We're disappointed in you for sneaking out of the house without permission. You two are grounded until the 30th anniversary of Oliver & Company. This means no more MGM, Orion, United Artists, Funimation, Viz Media, or other Japanese companies for you. Now go to bed and don't come out again until Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 SEA PH comes to pick you two up for Daniel Tiger's Grr-ific Day tomorrow. next day. Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 SEA PH: Come with me Franklin and Floyd. You two will go to Daniel Tiger's Grr-ific Day! Trivia Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West